Remember
by DeathDragon130
Summary: It was a rainy night when she stubled upon a man that was wounded and was in need in help. The next day he awakens only not remember who he was, what kind of trouble is his savior in?
1. Chapter 1

Remember: Chapter 1:

**(Hi everyone this is my first Trinity Blood fanfic. Enjoy!)**

"Oh dear, it's raining…" The young woman stated before quickly pulling out her umbrella and opened it before stepping out into the rain.

The young woman's long black hair was pulled up into a bun strands of her hair framed her face. Her eyes were a dark brown underneath her eyes were marks that were in the shape of a sun with a crescent moon inside the sun. There was also another mark on her forehead of the same symbol she wore underneath her eyes. The young woman wore a light blue with a white scarf over her shoulders and she wore black dress shoes. As the young woman proceeded to gently jog down the street she heard a commotion in a nearby ally.

As she approached she could hear footsteps seeming to fade away as she approached as the young woman looked into the ally and began to walk into it. She noticed a man lying on the ground he seemed be wearing a priest outfit. He had light brown hair, though she couldn't tell his eye color since he seemed to be passed out it was then that the young woman noticed that the man was bleeding. So she quickly put down her umbrella not caring if she got wet or not. She then began to heal the gentlemen until he stopped bleeding before grabbing one of his arms and hoisted him up. She could tell he was heavy was, but thankfully she was not that far from her home.

The young woman managed to get the man into her small home and gently placed him onto her guest bedroom. After removing the man's outer jacket when she noticed that he had guns so she quickly grabbed them and placed them into a locked box before removing his shirt and shoes before quickly grabbing the first aid from her bathroom and quickly began to bandage the man's wounds on his torso. Once that was done she placed the blanket over the man and headed out of the room as the young woman looked out the window she noticed that it was late and headed to bed.

**(The Next Day)**

The young woman now wearing only a white dress entered the room of the wounded man that she found earlier to check to see if he was awake and much to her surprise he was though he looked extremely confused.

"Hello," The young woman said kindly.

The man's head quickly snapped in her direction and she could clearly see that he seemed confused. The young woman entered the room and sat down on the edge of the bed before asking," How are feeling?"

The man then replied with a deep voice," Fine… Where am I?"

"You're in Rome… the outer part of the city though. May I ask what your name is?" The young woman asked.

The man opened his mouth to reply, but closed it before placing his hand on his forehead in deep concentration. The man then turned to the young woman and said," I don't remember…"

"I see… well you can call me Anita. Are you hungry?" Anita asked with a smile.

Just then the man's stomach growled causing the man to blush slightly and Anita to giggle before she said," Well that answers my question; I'll go make you some lunch. You should rest for a little bit more."

The man looked at her before laying back down as she got up from the bed and headed out of the room to make the man something to eat. Once she left the man closed his dark brown eyes as he began to drift off images began to assault him and in every image he could hear the people call out Tres. Eventually it became too much for him and he quickly snapped his eyes open sitting up quickly. He flinched he felt his wounds throb at the exertion of him sitting up to quickly.

"Are you alright?" Anita asked as she entered the room with a worried face.

"I am fine," The man replied trying to ignore the throbbing of his wounds.

"Alright, but please let me know if you are in any pain-"Anita stated before she was cut off by the man.

"Tres… I believe that is my name." He replied as he watched Anita gently place the food on the dress that was next to the bed before placing a pillow behind his back so he could lean back more comfortably.

"Tres, is there anything else you can remember?" Anita asked.

"Negative," Tres replied back automatically.

This caused Anita to give a small smile before replying," I see… Maybe if we go back to the ally I found you; you might remember something."

"Possibly," Tres replied.

"Now that I think about I think that you are or were a priest, not only that I found weapons on you…" Anita said with a slight frown.

"May I see them?" Tres asked her.

Anita then replied," Very well, but after you eat your food is getting cold."

Anita then placed the tray of food in front of him and allowed him to eat as she sat down at the foot of the bed.

"This is good… Thank you for your help," Tres said.

Anita turned to him and smiled before replying," Your welcome."

After Tres finished eating Anita took away the tray and quickly left before reentering the room with a locked box. She then unlocked it before handing the box to Tres as he examined the guns the door bell rang causing Anita to turn to leave the room.

"I'll see who it is," Anita stated before leaving the room.

Tres watched as Anita left before he resumed his examination of the guns until he heard something fall over and break. Tres then grabbed one of his guns and got from the bed he then headed to where he heard something breaking. As soon as he arrived he instantly went on alert when he noticed a man wearing a formal outfit with blond hair and blue eyes grabbing Anita by the arm.

"Release her now," Tres said as he raised his gun up.

When the man turned his attention to Tres he instantly paled as if he seen a ghost, he then quickly let Anita go and ran off.

Anita quickly closed the door before looking at Tres with sad eyes, "I'm sorry…"

"What was that about?" Tres asked as he lowered his gun to his side.

"I made a promise in order to keep this small part of Rome safe from vampires… I said that if in a year and a half I don't marry anyone then I am to marry the noble vampire that has become obsessed with me… he said that he would kill everyone here…" Anita explained with a deep sadness in her eyes.

Tres didn't understand why he felt the need to protect her, but he said," He won't lay a hand on you while you are with me."

Anita looked at Tres with surprise before smiling she then ran over to Tres and wrapped her arms around his torso nuzzling her face into his chest being mindful of the wounds. Tres stiffened when he felt her hug him, but quickly relaxed before gently and hesitantly putting his arm that didn't have gun in hand and wrapped around her shoulders.

"Thank you, Tres. You don't know how much that means to me," Anita said as she stared up at him.

Tres nodded before he released her and she released him they then headed back into the guest room so Anita could check his wounds. Little did either know how close they would be getting to each other or the how the comrades of Tres were searching frantically for him not realizing that he was right under their noses.

**(This is my first Trinity Blood fanfic. Tres is kind of OOC, but that is kind of understandable since I gave him amnesia. Hope you enjoyes.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember: Chapter 2:**

**(I would like to thank Unrequited Desires and Ranxx for their awesome reviews of this story. Hope you enjoy. ^-^ )**

Anita stood outside Tres's room while he changed into the clothes that she had decided to get him after the vampire incident downstairs. Anita then had walked down to the nearest little clothes store and bought Tres some new clothes since he couldn't wear ripped clothes. Anita heard the door open and turned to look to see if the clothes she had gotten Tres fit. Much to her happiness they did.

Tres wore a long black sleeved shirt; blue jeans with black boots Anita also bought him a blue jean jacket which he then placed special holsters under the jacket. He then turned to Anita who wore a smile on her face with her hands clamped in together.

"They fit," Anita said happily.

"Affirmative, they are quite comfortable," Tres said with a slight smile.

Anita smiled before saying," Shall we head to the spot I found you?"

Tres nodded before he followed Anita down to the front door, as they left Anita lead Tres down to where she found him as soon as they arrived at the entrance of the ally Tres then felt something click causing Tres to place a hand on his forehead as images began to appear in his head.

_**Tres walked down the alley with his twin hand guns raised as he then suddenly stopped when he heard running. As he turned around to face the sound he suddenly felt a sharp pain on his side.**_

_** "Hah! You fell right into our trap," A male voice rang out with a laugh.**_

_** "Target confirmed," Tres said before he pulled began to fire at the vampires.**_

_** "How do you like this!" Another voice said from behind him as he turned to fire he felt a sudden bolt of electricity and then he blacked out.**_

Anita looked at looked at Tres before she walked up next to him and placed a hand on his left arm this caused Tres to snap out of what appeared to be a memory.

"Are you alright, Tres?" Anita asked with a worried expression.

"Affirmative, I know I was down here though I am not sure for what reason… I was attacked by two males…" Tres said as he looked back at the alley way.

Tres walked down it, but received no other memories Anita could instantly sense that Tres was at a dead end. Anita walked over to him and placed her hand back onto his arm and smiled at him.

"Don't push yourself to hard Tres. Why don't we go walk around town maybe the building will help you remember," Anita said smiling as she linked her arm with his before she gently lead him away.

Tres didn't say anything, but followed her around the town as they passed by buildings people began to say their hellos to Anita. They then arrived at a large building Tres looked at Anita before asking," What is this place?"

"This is the town's Orphanage I come here and spend time with the children. Come on it'll be fun." Anita said as she let go of Tres and began to jog up the stairs.

Tres shook his head as he began to follow her as soon as he made it to the top of the stairs where Anita waited. Once Tres was at the top of the stairs he followed into her into the building as soon as they did Anita led Tres into another room. Anita was then swarmed by children Tres couldn't help, but feel out of place here as Anita talked to the children Tres noticed a young boy trying to fix what appeared to be a little toy car.

The young boy appeared to be about 5 years old; he had short blonde hair and his eyes were green. The young boy was wearing a white t shirt with blue overalls and black tennis shoes. Tres then walked over to the young boy and crouched down it was then almost as if his sight became that of a machine as he analyzed the toy. Tres then held out his hand and asked," May I see it?"

The boy looked up at Tres with sad eyes before handing over his toy to Tres, he then began to fix the toy. Once it was fixed Tres handed the toy back to the little boy who looked at him with happiness.

"Thank you, mister!" The boy exclaimed with happiness before he got up and hugged Tres, who was still crouching, nearly knocking him over.

Tres looked over at Anita who held a tender look in her eyes, Tres could feel heat rise in his face lightly, but he quickly willed it away before he turned to the young boy.

"You are welcome," Tres replied, once the boy let him go Tres stood up and soon more children came over to him and began to ask what else he could do.

Some of the children even brought over the toys that they wanted to be fixed Anita giggled as Tres seemed uncomfortable, but helped the children with their toys. Soon it was late and both Tres and Anita bide the children good night before they began to walk back to Anita's house.

"Did you have fun?" Anita asked with a smile as they walked past the large fountain.

Tres looked at her with a smile of his own and nodded it was then that Anita lost her balanced and was fixing to fall into the fountain. Tres acted on instinct reaching for her unfortunately it caused them both to fall into the fountain. As they raised their heads from the fountain they both looked at each other Anita began to giggle before bursting into laughter. Tres chuckled before he got out of the fountain he then held out his hand for Anita. Anita grabbed his hand allowing Tres to pull her out.

"I guess we better get home and get changed don't want to catch a cold," Anita said with a smile on her face.

Tres smiled back before nodding his head, they continued to walk despite being wet, as they entered the house Anita quickly went and got both of them a towel. As they dried off they both headed to their rooms Anita turned to Tres and asked," What would you like for dinner, Tres?"

Tres looked at Anita before replying," I don't mind whatever you make."

Anita nodded her head before she entered her room and changed into a white dress with long sleeves as exited her room she headed to the kitchen and began to make dinner. Anita then heard Tres enter the kitchen she turned to greet Tres, but at the sight of Tres wearing the sweat pants Anita bought him and nothing else. Anita could feel heat rush to face as tried her hardest not to stare at him.

"Are you alright, Anita?" Tres asked before he placed a hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine, Tres. No need to worry," Anita replied back with a smile.

This seemed to pacify Tres for the moment which allowed Anita to inform Tres that dinner would be done soon. As soon as Tres left the kitchen and headed to the Living Room Anita gave out a sigh of relief before slapping her cheeks in punishment of thinking of Tres in such a manner. Little did she or Tres know that they were going to get closer than ever and that someone was watching them?

**(Hope you enjoyed! Sorry about the OOCness, but Tres still has amnesia so sorry.)**


End file.
